KaZoid
by AdrianPetersonFan113
Summary: A Kajiit martial arts expert killed a burglar, and was sent to Cell Block Beta; the Cell block were the most dangerous convicts go. The Kajiit learns then that he was sent by the Gods as an escort for the emperor on his doomed escape attempt.


Ka-Zoid

My name is Ka-Zoid. I am Kajiit. I am writing in a diary the guards gave me almost as soon as they threw me in my cell. There doesn't seem to be that many people on my cell block. A Dunmer across from my cell. Another Dunmer somewhere farther down, somewhere. And a Nord.

I used to live at a Priory devoted to the Nine near Elswyre, just east of Leyawinn. County Leyawinn was, and more than likely still is, a dangerous county, overrun with bandits and murderers. We had trouble knocking on our doorstep more then once. But, we were always quick to respond, and stop it.

At the Deedgivers Priory, we were extremely strict when it came to religion. The five hours we had to ourselves, weren't really ours at all. We studied the Nines' teachings, history, and their profits for seventeen hours, each and every day. The remaining seven hours were split up. Two hours we slept. Five hours we trained; breaking every rule against how much punishment a mortal is supposed to take. We spent the remaining time of our lives studying a martial art from over seas. It is an Akiviri martial art known as Twin Kae Do. The Akiviri martial art of self defense.

We are crossing it with our Kajiit martial arts. Well, I was. One day, while in town, I came across a woman trying to fight a man off who was trying to steal her purse. I don't remember moving, but I apparently was. Before he had his guard up, I kneed him in the stomach and fist-elbowed him in the face*.

(A fist-elbow is punching somebody, then using their momentum, they keep moving forward, and follow up with their elbow in the same, fluid, movement.)

I shattered his temple, and hit his brain. He instantly crumpled, dead. I didn't even know what I did. For me, the reaction was as simple as breathing.

A guard saw everything I did, and I was sent to Leyawinn county jail. But the guard still didn't think I was secure there. He said "A martial arts master that can kill a man in two moves should be moved to at lest level seven security. Leyawinn is only a level three security, like all other minor cities. The only true place a cold blooded killer such as the one you are looking at, your honor, is on the Cell Block Beta in the Imperial City Prison." The judge agreed, and so did the jury.

After I was sentenced to life here in Cell Block Beta, the judge asked me what I thought of my prosecutor's statement.

"It was ridiculous!" I replied. "If I thought about what I was doing, it would have only taken me one move!" That statement shut down Deedgivers Priory. Error in judgment, on my part.

So, here I am, accused of murder, and have a life sentence stamped on my forehead.

But, I belong here. The Gods did not do this out of pure thoughtlessness. I belong here for a reason. What reason, I know not of, yet. But, if it is just helping the guards break up anything from a brawl between two prisoners, to a full scale riot, I will be here to help. This is my post, assigned by the Gods.

Diary,

The guards gave me you back to write in. I never really was the writing type, but I guess it isn't so bad. It is a highlight to our week. There was a tussle, two days ago, with a prisoner who had disarmed a guard.

The prisoner was waving the silver sword he had just stole from the guard around, daring anybody to step forward. I did. He came up to swing, and, I could swear he was swinging ten times slower then my instructors did! I sidestepped, slapped his wrist toward his inside, and took a step to his outside. He tried to perform a turning horizontal slice at me, but I was too close. I stopped his arm, grabbed his wrist, and brought my knee up. It was headed toward his elbow. But, I caught myself from making my treatment from the guards worse, and redirected it to a pressure point on the underside of his arm, instead.

He fell forward screaming, and began ranting like a madman. People began patting my back, congratulating me. I learned yesterday that the crazed prisoner was high on skooma. Then came a strip search, looking for the dealer. Nobody on Cell Block Beta was the supplier.

Other then that incident, the only thing worth writing down is that, as of yesterday, our beloved cell block grew a prisoner. A young, cute, Bosmer woman. She was caged with the Dunmer girl farther down the block. All I get to do is be taunted by Dreth, the Dunmer opposite my cell, and listen to him taunt a Nord next to my cell, who, is practically mute.

My Diary,

There are much more people on our block then there was last time I wrote.

Oh, where to start? Well, I have a new cellmate. His name is Harven Reuben. He is a normal size Imperial. Brown eyes, very tanned, wears his hair like the guards do; two inches long, and with a headband. I understand why he wears it that way. He works out a lot. He is in good shape. He also used to be legion, from what I understand. He beat a criminal nearly to death, after being taunted about the death of his brother, whom, I do not know much about.

We instantly became friends. He has a good, clean, wholesome humor, and he knows when to be raunchy, something most people don't know. I have trained him in the arts of Twin Kae Do, but he will be no student worthy of Deedgivers Priory.

In the cell next to us; the one with the mute Nord, is an Altmer by the name of "Shifty". I've met many Altmer, but this one is only High Elf by appearance and ancestry. Other then that, he is a calm, fun loving spirit.

Shifty has a personality about him. If he isn't comfortable, he will complain and bitch about it. And he is also not just a mage, but an accomplished battlemage. He served under the Blades as their battlemage instructor. He, also, is apparently not afraid of using a blade to finish his enemy. He has the strength and ferocity of a bear!

Shifty was brought to Cell Block Beta, because of the same reason I was; the guards thought he was too dangerous. He was put in Bruma county jail for being drunk and disorderly, a conviction that the Blades consider one of the most unforgivable things you can do. Needless to say, he won't be returning to his old occupation, as I won't.

In the cell across from Shifty's, is a Redguard named Kurtis. He was like the average Redguard always a fun loving spirit, but, sometimes I have to wonder if they are too fun loving.

He is a nice enough guy, though I haven't really talked to him that much, yet. I do know he was thrown in here for an aggravated assault for when he was drunk one time.

I know his faith in the Nine aren't what they should be, but he's young. When he settles down more, he'll come round.

There is also a Breton that moved in with the cell full of girls down the hall.

My Dearest Of Diaries,

I am free! Out of that damned cage in the prison! Who let me out? It was the Emperor! The Emperor, himself! In the flesh! By the Nine!

I should start at the beginning. In the early morning, the guards gave us our diaries. I haven't slept in that prison. Back at the monastery, we only slept two hours a day. I never really slept their either. Funny, seeing as how I am Kajiit, I am half cat…

But, I usually write passages in my diary at night. So, I continued going through my patterns and stances until everybody woke up.

A little later on that day, we were allowed rec. Everybody was crowded by our cell, which was about fifteen yards from the door, which made the guards uncomfortable. But, one guard, who was almost always posted on our beloved block, always stood in the circle, talking and laughing with us. Everybody now, save Dreth, knew and loved each other like brothers and sisters.

A guard then entered the room and yelled at us all to get into our cells. Everybody did, except for the young Bosmer girl, Narrissa, who was pushed into our cell on accident. Then some people in fine crafted armor entered the room. They were no guards, I knew. A man in purple robes entered the block, and everyone suddenly became silent, though nobody knew who he was.

Harven immediately stood at attention and saluted. He gave both Narrissa and I a nod to do the same thing. We did, though our stances were not nearly as perfect.

It turned out the man in purple was the Emperor! Bless him!

They entered our cell, and the Emperor immediately began talking to Harven as if they were old associates. Harven was surprised, but still somehow managed to end every one of his sentences with your Excellency, and was very humble.

After the Emperor was done assuring Reuben that he had a very promising future, he looked at all three of us and invited us to leave with him. He told us he was fleeing assassins, and that his heirs were assassinated.

After many twists and turns, however, he was, his battered Blades and us prisoners were holding off wave after wave against the assassins. Finally, though, one appeared behind the Emperor, and finished his duty. Gods! May you bless his soul a thousand times, and a thousand more! We have lost one among the greatest of Emperors! Help us undeserving mortals in Tamriel!

Afterwards, only one of the Blades were left alive, and Narrissa gained a new limp. The Blade gave Reuben the Amulet of Kings! What a sacred object! The blood of Akatosh himself! Harven was entrusted to bring the amulet to the Grandmaster of the Blades. After that, we were let free!

Then we parted ways, us three prisoners. Harven Reuben and Narrissa left for the Imperial City, but not me. Cities are much to splurging for me. I sleep in camps that I earn by clearing out the outlaws that inhabit them, not by sleeping in a room that all I need do is pay for.

So, I found a camp outside an Aylied ruin named "Vilveren". There are bandits inside the ruins, grave robbing! Heretics! It may take me a few days, but I plan to rid them of the world!


End file.
